The Violet Paladin
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary's inside. I don't anything but my OCs. Please enjoy.
1. New Paladin

**_Character Info  
_** **Name: Suzuka Hoshi Uzumaki  
Fae Name: ****Willow  
Codename: Tsuki  
Birthday: March 27, 1962 _  
_Age: 17 _  
_Gender: Female _  
_Species: ½ Human (Metamorphmagus) and ½ Fox Demon  
Human Appearance:** A slender teenager with pixie-cut thick maroon with fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin with three whisker-like markings, chocolate brown eyes, and on the left side of her chest is a mark of a purple flower.  
 **Demon Appearance:** A slender teenager with mid-back length thick hair violet with fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin with three darker whisker-like markings, and blue-gray eyes with black slits, and on the left side of her chest is a mark of a purple flower. ** _  
_Fox Appearance:** A female fox with maroon fur and chocolate brown eyes. On the left side of her chest is a mark of a purple flower.  
 **Home World:** Earth ** _  
_** **Other Residences:** Digital World. Spirit World. **_  
_Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky. ** _  
_Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best friend(s): Boruto, Sho, Selena, Susumu, Dmitri, Chan, Baron, Fujiko, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light the good side of darkness, play her guitar, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, thunderstorms, water, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being useless, being insulted/teased, injustice, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, pulling pranks, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places, dueling.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong. **  
Bad Habits:** going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive and secretive at times. **  
Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, intellect, and eidetic memory. **  
Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, worries about friends and family, animals, chocolate, macaroons.  
 **Family: _  
_**Father: Naruto Uzumaki  
Mother: Roselyn Uzumaki (née Nightingale)  
Brother(s): Harry Uzumaki (Harry Potter, younger adoptive brother). Boruto Uzumaki (older by 2 hours)  
Sister(s): NA  
Aunt(s): NA  
Uncle(s): NA  
Cousin(s): NA  
Grandfather(s): Minato Namikaze †. Satoshi Nightingale †.  
Grandmother(s): Kushina Namikaze (née Uzumaki) †. Hana Nightingale (née Hoshi) †.  
 **Servamp:** Hellfire of Chaos (Ignis)  
 **Familiar:** NA  
 **Occupation:** DigiDestined of Balance and Chaos. Huntress ** _  
_Alignment:** Good ** _  
_Goal:** Find her place in life  
Find her Mate  
Discover her Familiar ** _  
_Allies:** Boruto, Ignis, Mitsuki, Sarada, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Sho, Selena, Susumu, Dmitri, Chan, Baron, Fujiko, family, Hunter Organization, Nightingale Clan, allied Demon Clans, Konohagakure, Ignis, Sleepy Ash, Old Child, Doubt Doubt, Mother, Lawless, World End, All of Love.  
 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon, Akuma, evil spirits, and rival Demon clans.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, superhuman strength, controlling the elements, control over sound, Parselmouth, control over beasts.  
 **Nickname(s):** Suzu. Zuka (Boruto's nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Artemis Rod. Wand. Orichalcum Shurikens. Orichalcum Kunais. Talisman. Orichalcum Senbons. Orichalcum Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. Smoke bombs. Exploding pouches. Tantō. Scythe (1st Lead). Fighting gloves (2nd Lead). Katana (3rd Lead).  
 **Crest(s):** Balance and Chaos  
 **Human Spirit:** Lupomon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Lupusmon  
 **Fusion Spirit:** Yokoitomon

 **Summary:** **One day Suzuka Hoshi Uzumaki was on another mission for unusual energy signatures. But she finds a violet lion robot, something happens and find herself in another dimension** **. Where she found the new Paladins of Voltron, then becoming the new Paladin of the Violet Lion.** **How will the others react when they find out about Nicole being ½ Human and ½ Fox Demon and from another dimension? What will happen if Suzuka falls in love with a certain Red Paladin? KeithXOC. NOTE: Takes place after "** **The Depths".**

 ** _Enter Suzuka Uzumaki_**

A girl with pixie-cut thick maroon hair with a fox-like ears and tail, light tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes was walking around a forest with a weary expression. She was wearing a purple fitting kimono a black obi tied around her waist, a black cloak, black gloves, black leggings, black shinobi sandals, A shuriken and kunai holster on her left leg hidden underneath the kimono. Sitting on her left shoulder was a small red dragon with red eyes.

The girl's name was Suzuka Hoshi Uzumaki, the DigiDestined of Balance and Chaos plus a Huntress. Also, the youngest daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Roselyn Nightingale and younger twin of Boruto Uzumaki.

The dragon on her shoulder is her Servamp Hellfire of Chaos or his given name, Ignis.

Only one week ago, she was assigned another Huntress mission to find the source of strange energy signatures.

All the energy signatures lead them to a forest.

While she was walking, Suzuka began to feel the energy become stronger. Soon, it led her to a cave. Looking at the cave, she pulls out a black cell phone and speed dials a number.

"Did you find the source?" her partner, Sho "Shadow" Hikari asked.

"Yep, it's coming from a huge cave that we came across." Suzuka answered, calmly, "We're going in to take a closer look."

"Be careful, Tsuki." Sho warned, "There might be an Akuma in there."

"Quit being a worrywart, Shadow." Suzuka teased, "Besides, I know what I'm doing. Plus, I have Ignis with me."

"If you say so." Sho grumbled, "Anyway what's in there, anything?"

"Nothing beside drawings on the wall." Suzuka replied pulling out a silver sphere.

Suddenly the silver sphere turns into a flying camera and flies around taking picture of the drawings.

"Sending you pictures now." The Hanyou said, walking with the camera.

"Whatever they are, there's no record of these markings." Sho explained.

"An extinct Demon Clan then?" Ignis guessed.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure." Sho answered.

Suzuka then puts her hand on the wall, feeling the drawing. Unexpectedly the drawings begin to glow purple.

"Whoa!" Suzuka barked.

"What's up!?" Sho asked worry.

"The moment I touched the drawings, they started to glow." Suzuka replied, "I think it's leading me somewhere."

"Maybe you should turn back." Sho suggested, "Who knows what's in there."

"No way, I'm going to keep going." Suzuka told.

"Why am I even partners with you?" Sho groaned.

"Because we grew up together." Suzuka droned.

As Suzuka was walking a hatch opens underneath her and falls in. Once they made to the end, she lands on her butt and groans. Luckily the camera came with them.

"What happen?!" Sho asked frantically.

"Relax, we just fell down some kind of hatch." The Hanyou DigiDestined told.

Unexpectedly, Suzuka heard a loud purr and turns around to find a huge violet lion robot. It was surrounded by a barrier in the same color.

"Shadow are you getting this?" the Hanyou Huntress asked.

"I am, what it is?" Sho asked, surprised.

"Don't know." Suzuka said, looking at its eyes.

The moment she touched the barrier, it disappeared, and the lion robot bows down and opens its mouth.

"Why did it do that?" Sho asked seeing the images.

"I think it wants to get in there." Suzuka guessed, getting in the lion finding a door that lead to a cockpit.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Tsuki." Sho warned.

"Take a chill pill, Shadow." Suzuka groaned, "I think it's trying to tell me something."

Suzuka sits in the chair and when she grabs the handle, everything around turns around her. The violet lion stands up and begins to run.

"Holy Kami!" the maroonette barked as the lion begins to run.

"What did you do!?" Sho screamed.

"How should I know!" Suzuka barked.

Suddenly, the lion jumps into the sky and into space. Suzuka looks around shocked and soon images fill her head.

She saw war, death, and misery, but also saw five other lions of different lions forming a giant robot. She could barely hear Sho due to the weak signal and static. Soon the images became too much for her and passed out.

The last thing she saw was a purple glowing portal.


	2. New Dimension

**_New Dimension_**

"Bloody Hell. That hurt." Suzuka said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you okay Suzu?" Ignis asked.

"I think so." the Hanyou replied with a groan.

The last thing she remembered was getting inside a huge violet lion, flying in space, and then into some kind of purple wormhole.

She opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked out the window of her lion, seeing nothing but stars. Trying to figure out where she was, she continued to look around and was shocked to find giant boulders surrounding her. She noticed that the Violet Lion was sitting on top of one.

"Where are we?" Suzuka asked, looking all around.

"Not sure." Ignis answered.

She immediately tried to contact anyone who could help her.

"Can anyone read me? Shadow, Skylar, Shadow, Blaze, Blizzard, Tora, Drago, Kitsune?" Suzuka asked, but all there was nothing but static.

So, she tried again,

"Does anyone read me?" the Hanyou asked again, but more static.

Suzuka sighed as she leans back into her chair as she tried to think of a way to contact anyone for help. She watched the boulders continue to float around as she leaned her head against the palm of her hand. Her head still hurt from seeing that vision she had before she passed out.

She wondered where she was and how she got here in the first place. Soon her eyes felt heavy and then fell into a deep sleep. When she opens her eyes again, she knew that she was inside her Soul Room. Suzuka's Soul Room is a long room filled with pictures of all of the people she knew and loved, stuffed animals, art supplies, soccer balls and goalie nets. The walls were painted in colors of the rainbow and the ceiling were held up by strong pillars made of diamond.

"Why am I here?" Suzuka asked.

"Because I brought you here." A familiar voice told.

To her left there was a girl her age and was the spitting image of Suzuka, only she wore all black and had amethyst eyes.

"Who are you?" the Hanyou DigiDestined asked.

"The name is Hitomi." the other girl asked with a smirk, "So, you're the Violet's new Paladin? Funny, how my current life is the new Paladin of the Violet Lion."

"Paladin? Violet?" the wolf-girl asked, confused, "What are you taking about?"

"You'll get your answers when they come to save you." Hitomi assured her current life.

Soon everything around her became distorted, she knew that it was became that she was waking up.

"Wait!" Suzuka shouted, soon everything around her went white.

 **At the Castle of Lions…**

Shiro opened his eyes and saw the relieved faces of the other Paladins, Coran, and Allura. He figured that he was inside a pod. He also started to remember his escape from the Galra prisoner ship. And a Galra named Ulaz had helped him escape from it. The pod opened, and Keith and Hunk caught him. He was glad to see them also, then felt Hunk give him a side hug.

"We're glad that you're okay." Hunk said.

"Sorry that I worried everyone." Shiro replied with a smile.

But then he noticed something was up.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked.

"We found the Violet Lion." Coran replied.

"What?" Shiro asked as his dark grey eyes widen, "I thought that you said that it was destroyed when Zarkon attacked Altea?"

"We thought so too, but we just pick the signal up." Coran informed.

"Do you have the coordinates?" Pidge questioned.

"Yes, they're…" Allura trailed off.

"They're what?" Keith asked, curious.

"It's where Altea used to be." Coran finished Allura's statement.

The castle soon arrived at the location of coordinates. The only thing they could see were pieces of the planet. The two Alteans look at the remains of their planet with broken hearted expressions on their faces.

"This is Altea?" Lance asked.

"The remains of Altea." Coran corrected.

The five paladins couldn't help but mourn the loss of Allura and Coran's home planet. Another screen popped up in front of them. There was something on top of a huge boulder.

"Coran, can you zoom in?" Shiro asked.

"Of course." Coran nodded before typing on the keyboard.

The screen zoomed in and saw something that made their eyes widen: it was a Violet Lion!

Pidge then brought a visual screen of the pilot seat on and they all saw Suzuka out cold with Ignis trying to wake her.

"There's someone in there!" Allura shouted, shocked.

"Hunk, Keith go bring her in the hanger!" Shiro commanded.

Soon the two went to their lions and got the Violet Lion inside. Everyone else made it to the hanger as Keith was carrying Suzuka out of the Violet Lion. The Red Paladin then laid her down on the floor, not waking her up once. The red dragon that was with her, followed him, keeping a close eye on him.

"Who is she?" Hunk asked, looking at the girl.

"No idea, but whoever she is, the Violet Lion chose her." Coran said as the girl began to groan.

Suzuka began to wake up again, this feeling a bit stronger. As she opens her eyes again and find a crowd of people around her.

Suzuka jumps up and lands on her feet, then scrambles away from them until her back was against the wall.

"Easy there, you're safe." Shiro said, calmly.

"Why am I?" Suzuka asked, looking at the group of people.

"You're in the Castle of Lions." Allura said gently, "I'm Princess Allura."

"We're the Paladins of Voltron if you don't know." Lance said trying to impress the Hanyou.

"Where are you from?" Pidge asked.

"Earth." Suzuka answered the youngest Paladin.

"You're from Earth!" they all shouted.

"Yes, why?" The young Huntress asked, itching for her Artemis Rod.

"How did you get here?" Shiro asked the young Hybrid.

"You wouldn't believe me." Suzuka grumbled.

"Try us." Lance challenged.

"Okay." Suzuka sighed.

Then she began to explain everything about the strange energy signatures, the cave with markings, finding the lion, then the images that popped into her head, and the strange purple portal. Once she was finish, everyone looks at the young Hanyou shocked.

"Before everyone freaks out, I can ask you one question?" Pidge asked.

"Ask away." Suzuka confirmed.

"Do you know a military organization called Galaxy Garrison?" Pidge asked.

"No, who came up with that lame name?" the DigiDestined of Balance and Chaos asked.

"How do you not know about Garrison?" Hunk asked, surprised, "Isn't anyone else surprised about this?"

"I think that its safe to say that our new Paladin came from another dimension." Coran suggested.

"You mean when another the same as ours, but only different?" Keith asked, looking at Suzuka.

"That pretty much sums it up to me." Suzuka said, looking at the violet lion, "Although the ride here was bumpy."

As Suzuka was thinking about her investigation of the strange energy signatures, she leans her head into her left hand. She still felt weak from the vision and sensing all that energy.

"Are you alright?" Allura asked, worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Suzuka lied, "But what do I do now? I have nowhere to go."

"Since the Violet Lion chose you, how about you join us and become a Paladin of Voltron?" Shira suggested, "But it's your choice."

"Kicking bad guy's asses and make them cry to mummies, sounds like fun." Suzuka smirked.

"Then welcome to the team." Lance said with a flirty smile, "By the way I'm Lance the Paladin of the Blue Lion and sharpshooter."

"Keep flirting with me and I'll make sure that you're never able use your arms again." Suzuka warned with a growl.

"Yes, ma'am." Lance squeaked.

"If she can make Lance afraid of her then I in." Pidge grinned as Hunk nodded.

"Maybe she can keep "Mr. Sharpshooter" under control." Keith said, letting out a small smile.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Lance shouted.

"I'm Pidge." The Green Paladin greeted, "The big guy is Hunk. You already met Allura, beside her is Coran. The calm guy is Shiro and the two arguing are Keith and Lance."

"So, what's your name?" Hunk asked the Hanyou.

Soon, the two boys stopped fighting, wanting to hear the name of the new Paladin.

"Suzuka." The Hanyou Huntress smiled, "Suzuka Hoshi Uzumaki, but everyone calls me Suzu."

"Well, it's please to meet you, Suzu." Shiro smile, holding out his hand, "Welcome to the Paladins of Voltron."

Suzuka smiles as she grabs Shiro's hand and firmly shakes it.

 **Meanwhile in another part of the Galaxy…**

Haggar was walking towards Zarkon with some interesting news.

"Sire, my druids and I sensed a huge spike of magic at the remains of Altea." Hagger told Zarkon, "It's the Violet Lion, it seems that it found a new Paladin."

"Excellent." Zarkon grinned, "With the Violet Lion, we can control the other lions, even the Black Lion."


End file.
